powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Thomas/Arsenal
- S.P.D. Alpha= *' Delta Morpher': The Delta Morpher is the morpher used by him. *' Delta Blasters': The Delta Blasters are twin sidearms specific for him. *' Delta Enforcer': The Delta Enforcer is the standard weapon of him. Prspd-ar-deltamorpher.jpg|Delta Morpher Prspd-ar-deltablaster.jpg|Delta Blasters Prspd-ar-deltaenforcer.jpg|Delta Enforcer - Ninja Steel Green= *' Datacom': Originally used to interface with the Galaxy Warriors dome ship to provide in-ship information and assess battles, the Datacom also has independent communication capabilities. *' Ninjacom': The Ninjacom is the Ninja Steel Rangers' primary method of communication. With the device, the Rangers are able to contact with each other electronically. *' Ninja Battle Morpher': The Ninja Battle Morpher is a combination transformation device and weapon used by him. **' Green Ninja Power Star': Allows him to transform, marked with the kanji for . *' Ninja Star Blade': The Ninja Star Blade is the main sidearm for him. *' Ninja Blaster': The Ninja Blasters are the main pistol weapons of him, modeled after a frog. *' Ninja Master Blade': The Ninja Master Blade accompanies Ninja Master Mode and is activated when the Ninja Master Mode Star is spun on the Ninja Star Blade. *' Ninja Master Mode Star': This is used to activate the and perform the Megazord attacks. *' Ninja Super Steel Star': Like their predecessors, they grant access to the Ninja Master Blade, but can also summon a single copy of the Ninja Super Steel Blaster, which is used to perform the Megazord's finishers. *' Ninja Super Steel Blaster': The Ninja Super Steel Blaster is a pump action blaster resembling an ancient Chinese firework rocket weapon with a similar design to the Ninja Master Blade and modeled partially after the Lion Fire Zord. *' Lion Fire Morpher': The Lion Fire Morpher is the power-up bracelet used to assume the his powered-up form, Lion Fire Mode. **' Lion Fire Power Star': Allows him to power-up to his Lion Fire Mode. The Power Star itself carries a lion motif, with the kanji for located inside the mouth itself. NoRanger.png|Datacom PRNStl - Ninja Com.jpg|Ninjacom Still karakurihengen01.jpg|Ninja Battle Morpher Still karakurihengen02.jpg|Ninja Battle Morpher (Blade Mode) Still karakurihengen03.jpg|Ninja Battle Morpher (Bow Mode) Still karakurihengen04.jpg|Ninja Battle Morpher (Claw Mode) GreenNinjaPowerStar.png|Green Ninja Power Star Still ichibantou01.jpg|Ninja Star Blade Still gamagamaju01.jpg|Ninja Blaster (Normal Mode) Still gamagamaju04.jpg|Ninja Blaster (Finisher Mode) Ninjamasterblade.png|Ninja Master Blade Ninja Master Mode Star.png|Ninja Master Mode Star Super Ninja Steel Mode Star 2.png|Ninja Super Steel Star Ninja Super Steel Blaster.png|Ninja Super Steel Blaster Ip csc.png|Lion Fire Morpher/Lion Fire Power Star - Red Cheetah= *' Wristcom:' The Wristcom is a smartwatch-like device used by the Beast Morphers Rangers & Grid Battleforce Employees as a communication device. *' Beast-X Morpher': The Beast-X Morpher is a combination type Morpher used by the Beast Morpher Rangers to give them the ability to transform. **' Red Cheetah X-Key': This allows him to transform into the Red Cheetah Ranger. *' Beast-X Blaster': The Beast-X Morpher is a combination type Morpher used by the Beast Morpher Rangers to give them the ability to transform. *' Beast-X Saber': The Beast-X Morpher is a combination type Morpher used by the Beast Morpher Rangers to give them the ability to transform. *' Beast-X Cannon:''' The combined form of the Beast-X Blaster & the Beast-X Saber that fires a powerful attack. NoRanger.png|Wristcom Morphin Brace.jpg|Beast-X Morpher RedCheetahXKey.png|Red Cheetah X-Key Ichigan Buster.jpg|Beast-X Blaster Sougan Blade.jpg|Beast-X Saber Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode.jpg|Beast-X Cannon }}